


cry for me

by sage_thats_me



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_thats_me/pseuds/sage_thats_me
Summary: a love story between wilbur and tommy
Relationships: sure - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	cry for me

**Author's Note:**

> just read

bruhhhh you really thought i ship wilbur and tommy. that’s kinda weirdchamp dude

don’t ship in real life and DEFINITELY DO NOT SHIP AN ADULT AND A MINOR ROMANTICALLY. 

this is for you, you 12 year olds :((


End file.
